The Beginning of Everything
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: "Dreamers and lovers and friends; here in this moment, forever is changing. Let's give all we have just to find the beginning of everything." - Yvonne Lyon. Ric and Serena embark on the next stage of their relationship together.


**Notes:** This is incredibly fluffy, not going to lie. Had the idea for this oneshot last night and been typing it since. Thought I should do a little Ric/Serena story while sorting out the two chapter fics I have going, and before I sidestep briefly to upload stories for a different couple.

Enjoy, and comments are appreciated!

* * *

Serena dropped her head back on to the pillow and could not resist grinning - in what she could only imagine looked ridiculous but did not care - unbelievably content with her surroundings. A honeymoon with Ric in a stunning hotel overlooking Praça do Comércio in Lisbon was a situation she had never thought she would find herself in.

The two bands on her left ring finger were cool against her skin as she put her hands over her face and she had to gaze at how they looked sitting together. When he had proposed she had laughed at how nervous he was over the ring he had picked although she thought it was perfect. It did not contain any large, imposing stones which so many women would have liked; hers was a narrow, platinum one with three diamonds set in. The ring was so discreet and proved how well he knew her and what she favoured. They had both been present when looking for their matching gold rings and he instinctively told the jeweller there was no need to show thick bands because his fiancée wanted minimalist. She could scarcely believe that had only been a few weeks prior, the marriage build-up bubble had made her lose all track of time.

* * *

**Two Days Before**

They had quickly agreed on a small registry office ceremony and event, only close family and friends invited. For most of the morning she had refused to believe all those people saying she looked beautiful in the midnight blue dress she wore. White was her least favourite colour so she went for one that she preferred, with a cut that she could look at in pictures and not cringe over. The only times she truly felt attractive though were when Ric looked at her, she had learnt to read his facial cues quite well and was taken aback when she saw how deep his feelings for her went. Their eyes had locked when she walked in to the room and he gave her the slightest of smiles, not once looking anywhere else.

The pair had been through a huge amount both before and during their courtship that vows and document signing was easy in comparison. Ric had supported her hugely in the beginning as Serena finally accepted that her own mother, Adrienne, was unable to continue to stay with her. Her dementia had grown in severity and once after she had been out for the day with Ric, the carer told her on no uncertain terms it could not continue. The couple were supposed to have been in the giddy, passionate phase but instead he accompanied her to every one of the care homes. He had asked the important questions of the staff when he knew Serena was near to buckling.

The strength he had given her had been immeasurable and she was shocked that he was yet to resent her for spoiling that period. In his mind, he had fallen for Serena long before that and it physically hurt to see her struggling to cope. He would never have forgiven himself had he not helped in the smallest ways. It saddened them both that Adrienne was not at the wedding and could not understand, or remember, that her only child had found her soulmate.

Their wedding night had been beautiful, the reception had been at a hotel on the outskirts of Wyvern. Their first dance had the audience entranced as they rested their foreheads on their spouse's and gently swayed to the lilting tune of the song they chose. After all the guests had managed to find a room or a taxi it was finally their turn to head upstairs. Eleanor had taken Serena to her own room earlier to change into a different dress following a request from Ric so as the suite could be a surprise for her.

He kept his arms tight around his new wife's waist from behind during the elevator ride up and the walk along the corridor, kissing anywhere he could on her, neither wishing to pull apart. They were both past the point of tipsy after the free bar she had insisted on their celebration containing, which was acceptable since they had spaced the wedding and honeymoon with a day in between.

When they stepped over the threshold - she adamantly turned him down when he offered to traditionally carry her in; she was not going to be denied the rest of the evening due to back pain - Serena clasped his hand as her other covered her mouth. They had put their money together to pay for the meals and honeymoon, but he had clearly followed each arrangement with his own phone call and bank details to add extra special touches.

Her belief had been that they would be in a fairly expensive room, but now Eleanor's insistence to change together made sense. The bathroom of the official honeymoon residence alone was the size of her living and dining rooms combined. The flowers and candlelight had been arranged so exactly that tears fell down her cheeks without meaning to. He held her close and shook his head as she thanked him profusely, grateful he could make the walls tumble down around the remarkable woman in front of him.

They had made love hundreds of times but pleasuring each other as a married couple was more; they knew it was one series of climaxes they would not forget.

* * *

**Present Day**

Portugal was one of their favourite countries to visit - both had loved it before finding out that they shared the adoration - and it was natural for them to choose the capital as their first holiday destination after marrying. They had reserved a table in the restaurant on the ground floor of the hotel for a seven o'clock evening meal. It was six thirty when he exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist before going through to the bedroom to get dressed.

Ric did a double take after glancing down at her, ensuring he had seen correctly how she was dressed. Staring at her shapely legs was nothing new, and although she was wearing above-the-knee denim shorts it was not the lower half that caught his attention. The pink shirt had been unbuttoned fully bar the one just under her bust, allowing it to still cover the area in question. That, and the obvious absence of a bra, was cause enough to stop him in his tracks. She flirted to no end with anyone but under all her bravado she was not as forward in the bedroom as could be expected.

"Is there any chance of moving timings around this evening somewhat, so that we could have dinner later, I need to do something first?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise, her state of undress was explained by her having just started to get changed yet her question made it sound as though she wanted to work. Ric had known her for such a long time that he had expected her to do some hospital reports while away but had hoped for this first night not to include any.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! My laptop is safely in the case, far away from being used. I was talking about doing something else first - well, actually doing someone - build up a bit more of an appetite..." She smirked as she fiddled with her remaining shirt button.

"We have twenty-nine minutes until we are supposed to go for dinner. You are a shocking tease Serena Campbell."

She pushed herself up on her forearms, looking across to him with a serious expression showing on her face, "Griffin; Serena Griffin now."

"Are you sure you are going to do that?" The discussion about which surname she would have after the wedding had lasted numerous days. Ric would not have minded either way - she had built her reputation with her former husband's name and he understood that she may have wanted to keep things simple. He had sat and listened to her go through her feelings on both options - and at one stage even the possibility of going back to her maiden name - and was internally thrilled at her decision.

"I want other people, and you, to know who will be dealing with if they dare try it on."

He knew there was still a part of her which worried that she would just be another in his list of conquests, although she only voiced those feelings in arguments or jokes. They had been in a relationship for two years before the wedding - just over six months of which they had been engaged for. Through their rough patches they could be brutally honest with the other, knowing that his weakness for women and her dedication to her career were the most powerful triggers. Ultimately however, they survived the screaming matches with a lot of hard work. The rational side of them both eventually won them over; they could not throw away their most meaningful relationship over some silly insecurities.

Ric knelt on the edge of the bed, climbing across the king-sized bed until he was hovering over her body. Pressing small kisses down her cheek, he wondered again how he had persuaded her to so much as date, never mind marry him. Her eyelids fluttered closed at his touch and she felt the heat emanating from him. She focussed on using each of her other senses; listening to their breathing, taking in his unique scent and the smell of the shower gel he had used moments previously. Continuing to keep her eyes shut, she laced her arms around his neck and shifted their heads so that both sets of lips pressed against the other's.

"Are you happy?" He asked with a brush of his thumb down her jaw. Ric felt she was worth more than he could give; the age gap of over ten years was the most glaring stumbling block, especially after her onslaught of witty comments. She did not see the issue now that they were together and still made remarks on the matter, but as he had developed serious feelings for her he only wanted her to have the best.

"Blissfully," she said, mocking him slightly by putting on a bright, airy voice and a dreamy sigh. "I was serious in my vows, Ric, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be."

He pulled her up by her hands so they were facing their partner before he placed his fingers on her bare hips, "You must tell me if you are ever not as happy because I will do everything in my power to make it better."

"We have been married forty-eight hours and you are already committing it to failure." Serena muttered with a giggle, knowing that he was simply being considerate and wanted it to work for them.

They sat staring at their partner for countless minutes, realising they could do this for as long as they desired. He had not managed to properly dry himself by the time she distracted him and she watched as beads of water fell down his chest, past his navel until they reached the soft white towel. Leaning her head down she used her tongue to gently move along one of the water trails, pressing kisses to his soft skin at random intervals.

"Can dinner wait then, darling husband of mine?" She asked as she ran a one of her French manicure acrylic nails up his inner thigh.

Ric did not have to answer as she could see and feel where his thoughts now were, as she removed the towel without any rush to her movements. He laid Serena back down and kissed her intensely while his hands deftly undid the shirt and jean buttons.

Pulling the trousers down along with her underwear he would never have another meal again if it guaranteed he could be with this woman for the rest of his life."Yes, I think we've given them enough business to warrant a short delay, Mrs Griffin."

Serena moaned against his mouth, wrapping her legs around his abdomen to allow for greater pleasure. She could feel his wedding ring which increased the ecstasy over her thoughts of being married to the man above her.


End file.
